Patients bedridden in hospitals or other long-term care facilities often exhibit ancillary health problems due to the nature of the care itself. Such patients are typically incontinent and remain prone and in bed for extended periods of time, and as a result often develop pressure ulcers or other similar maladies which require medical intervention. Often these secondary problems are more discomforting than the primary ailment being treated.
It is known in the prior art to treat such pressure ulcers with a wide variety of medicaments. Commercial products include Granulex, Silvadene and Domeboro soak solutions. Typically, the patient is treated with the soak solution several times per day depending on the patient's physical condition and nutritional status. These prior art substances and techniques, however, do not provide satisfactory results.
There remains a need to provide improved techniques and methods for treating pressure ulcers that overcome these and other problems associated with the prior art.